1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to power tools. More particular, the present invention relates to a pruner attachment apparatus for a power tool. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a pruner attachment apparatus attachable to a shoe of a reciprocating saw.
2. Discussion
Power reciprocating saws include jigsaws and other reciprocating saws generally referred to in the trade as xe2x80x9crecipxe2x80x9d saws. These saws incorporate reciprocating drive shafts for driving linear saw blades. The saw blades are driven along a predetermined path so as to provide either a rectilinear or an orbital cutting action.
Efficient cutting with a power reciprocating saw typically requires the workpiece to be secured. Otherwise, the workpiece may move relative to the saw as a result of reciprocation of the saw blade. For most applications, the workpiece can be adequately secured. However, it is not practical or perhaps possible to secure branches, smaller size tree limbs or other similarly shaped objects for cutting with a reciprocating saw.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an attachment apparatus for a power tool for cutting branches, tree limbs and the like.
It is related object of the present invention to provide a pruner attachment apparatus which can be quickly, easily and securely attached to a power tool having a reciprocating saw blade.
In one form, the present invention provides a pruner attachment apparatus for a power tool having a body, an adjustable shoe extending from the body, and a saw blade interconnected to the body for reciprocating motion. The pruner attachment apparatus includes a mounting member, a hook member and a biasing mechanism. The mounting member is attachable to the shoe. The hook member is carried by the mounting member for movement between a first position and a second position. The biasing mechanism biases the hook member to the second position.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.